1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for acquiring information related to a particular setting from an information repository.
2. Related Art
Usage of audio and visual equipment like recorders, sensors and displays has become increasingly common, giving rise to more opportunities to use electronic information control devices like personal computers. As such, demand is now increasing for these devices to be able to retrieve information used in a particular setting, at a later point in time. It is desirable for this to be done easily by some form of verification or identification.
An information access device in which the user uses an ID and registration to access meeting information is disclosed in the reference, JP-A 2002-251393 (KOKAI).